


Методы воспитания или как эффективно уберечь тылы

by TanyaRiz



Series: Гарри и Сириус [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Punishment, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaRiz/pseuds/TanyaRiz
Summary: Но это не точно.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: Гарри и Сириус [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830130
Kudos: 1





	Методы воспитания или как эффективно уберечь тылы

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 г.

Урок был невероятно скучным. Гарри лежал на парте, делая вид, что что-то режет, и пытался не заснуть. Снейп не оценит. Гермиона, сидящая рядом, недовольно шипела, что не нанималась служанкой, и что можно хоть немного помочь, но юноша страдальчески закатывал глаза и двигаться отказывался. После очередного тычка в плечо от Гермионы он было возмущённо поднял взгляд, но тут ему в голову пришла блестящая идея. Он незаметно сунул руку в сумку с учебниками. Нащупав маленький конусообразный предмет, он радостно сверкнул глазами и аккуратно его вытащил. Теперь осталось только кинуть это в котёл Малфоёныша, пока никто не заметил…

— Мистер Поттер! Немедленно встаньте! Что у вас в руке?

— Ничего, сэр, — «пожалуйста, отстаньте, у меня ничего нет, ничего…»

— Покажите. Немедленно, Поттер!

Гарри раздражённо выдохнул и выставил вперёд левую руку:

— Я же сказал, что ничего.

— Не испытывайте моё терпение, Поттер. Пять баллов с Гриффиндора. Другую руку.

— Там ничего нет, профессор, сэр!

— Гарри! Хватит! — умоляющий шепот Гермионы. На этом уроке они и так уже потеряли тридцать баллов.

Юноша скривился, но раскрыл ладонь. Там лежала петарда — одно из новых изобретений братьев Уизли.

— И куда вы хотели деть это? — с непроницаемым лицом спросил Снейп. — Вы вообще осознаёте, что на данном этапе приготовления зелья являются сильными кислотами и при попадании на кожу могут вызвать крайне неприятные последствия?!

— Я не собирался кидать их сейчас.

— Начнём с того, что вы не должны были ни доставать, ни кидать это в принципе! Ладно. Положите её мне на стол. Сейчас же. Тридцать баллов с Гриффиндора. Месяц отработок с мистером Филчем. Приходите сегодня в пять к декану.

Мужественно пережив яростные взгляды однофакультетников, Гарри подошёл к столу Снейпа и раздражённо бросил петарду на столешницу. И тут же вскрикнул: дав волю своему раздражению, он и думать забыл о том, что петарды братьев Уизли тем и отличаются от обычных, что для их зажигания не нужен огонь. Для активации они должны были удариться о твёрдую поверхность. Петарда, подпрыгнув от удара и покатившись по столу, вдруг странно завибрировала. Юноша, остолбенев, тупо уставился на то, как она подкатилась к зельям предыдущего класса и ударилась о штатив. Тут его сильно дёрнули за плечи вниз с криком:

— Всем лечь!

Громко ухнуло. Капли зелий попали в котлы с кислотой, из-за чего раздались новые взрывы. Гарри лежал, укрытый телом профессора, который накинул на голову капюшон своей мантии.

Через некоторое время всё прекратилось.

Как можно скорее цапнув со своего стола оставленную там палочку, профессор Эванеско уничтожил все жидкости в классе.

Ко всеобщему удивлению, пострадавших не было. Все успели либо спрятаться под партами, либо накинуть на себя магический барьер.

— Урок окончен. Можете идти. Мистер Поттер, останьтесь.

Все быстро покидали свои вещи в сумки и как можно скорее покинули класс, с жалостью глядя на оставшегося: Снейп был белым, как молоко, но глаза его горели яростью.

— Мистер Поттер…

— Я не виноват! Тем более, никто не пострадал…

— По счастливой случайности, Поттер! Вы не должны были вообще приносить эту штуку на урок! Ладно. Я не то, что разговаривать с вами — я видеть вас не хочу. Я напишу вашему опекуну. Не забудьте придти сегодня в пять часов вечера к своему декану. А теперь — вон отсюда. Быстро!

***

Северус пил успокоительное зелье. Сейчас придётся идти к МакГонагалл, чтобы разбираться с, если можно так сказать, опекуном Поттера. Собравшись с силами, зельевар встал и направился к декану Гриффиндора.

Он как раз объяснял ситуацию Минерве, когда камин полыхнул зелёным, и на пол грациозно выпал Сириус Блэк. Снейп посмотрел на часы. Ровно пять. Какая пунктуальность.

Внезапно камин вспыхнул второй раз. «Люпин? Что он тут делает?!»

— Добрый вечер, Северус, Минерва. Извините, что без приглашения, но я посчитал, что буду здесь не лишним, — Ремус выглядел на удивление серьёзно.

— Добрый вечер, Ремус! Здравствуй, Сириус. Заходите, садитесь, — МакГонагалл приглашающе кивнула на стулья, стоящие перед её столом.

Снейп заставил себя сухо кивнуть.

— Здравствуй, Минерва! Что случилось? Почему Снейп вызвал меня?

— Гарри ещё не пришёл… Опаздывает, — покачала головой профессор. — Ладно. Вас вызвали, потому что Гарри принёс на урок зельеварения петарду, и она взорвалась.

— И что?..

— Блэк! Ты идиот? Когда эта штука взорвалась, зелья всего класса были на стадии кислот. Как думаешь, что случилось? Ваше счастье, что никто не пострадал!

— Тихо. Возьмите печенье. Сейчас придёт Гарри, и мы начнём разбираться.

Печенье жевали уже пятнадцать минут. Поттера всё не было.

Северус со скуки смотрел в окно.

— Минерва… Прошу меня простить, — вдруг сказал и практически вылетел за дверь.

Через десять минут он вернулся, держа за ухо красного, запыхавшегося и агрессивно сверкающего глазами Поттера. Спокойно довёл его до стула и насильно усадил. Усмехнулся на ненавидящий взгляд наглого сопляка. Как ни в чём не бывало вернулся на своё место.

— Снейп! — отошёл от шока Сириус. — Ты что творишь?! Какого чёрта…

— Вы опоздали, мистер Поттер, — перебила его МакГонагалл, поджав губы. — Мы ждали вас непозволительно долго. Что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание?

— Я… Я не считаю себя в чём-то виноватым, профессор.

— Вот как, Поттер? Не хотите рассказать нам, что произошло на уроке зельеварения? — рассержено прошипел Снейп.

Гарри рассержено вскинул голову:

— А вы уже не помните? У вас склероз, профессор? Говорят, со старостью приходит и слабоумие…

Сириус сжал зубы, чтобы не засмеяться. Молодец, парень!

— Гарри! — Ремус, давно устоявшийся в роли всеобщей совести, возмущённо втянул воздух. — Прекрати! Немедленно извинись!

— Да ладно, Лунатик, мальчик правильно говорит!

Задохнувшаяся от ярости декан Гриффиндора рявкнула:

— Тридцать пять баллов с Гриффиндора за оскорбление преподавателя! Мистер Поттер, прекратить паясничать! Мистер Блэк, оставьте свои детские разборки за стенами этого учебного заведения!

— Я не виноват, что петарда взорвалась!

— А кто виноват, мистер Поттер? Вы принесли петарду, вы бросили её на стол! К тому же, это продукция Уизли. Она запрещена в школе!.. Ладно. Блэк. Настоятельно прошу тебе самому ознакомиться с инструкцией по безопасности во время зельеварения и ознакомить с ней мистера Поттера. Я не собираюсь больше тратить на вас время. Всего доброго, — Северус поднялся и удалился в подземелья. Одного флакона успокоительного явно было недостаточно.

— Я полностью согласна с наказанием профессора Снейпа, мистер Поттер. И крайне разочарована вашим поведением.

Гарри досадливо поморщился, но всё равно самоуверенно вскинул голову.

— Минерва, можно воспользоваться вашим камином? Мистера Поттера мы вернём к завтрашнему утру, — попросил красный от стыда и ярости Ремус.

МакГонагалл пожала плечами:

— Как хотите. До свидания.

— До свидания, — кивнул Люпин и с силой взял Гарри за плечо. Цапнул летучего пороха и, продиктовав адрес, скрылся в зелёном дыме.

— До свидания, — пробормотал Сириус и отправился следом.

***

Гарри уже полчаса выслушивал лекцию о том, насколько его поведение непозволительно. Положение спасал только Сириус, который корчил забавные рожи за спиной Ремуса. Юноша старался не рассмеяться, но уголки его губ нет-нет да подрагивали.

— Что смешного я сказал, Гарри?!

— Ничего!.. — прекратив сдерживаться, пискнул Поттер и засмеялся уже по-настоящему.

Ремус, наконец, обернулся и поймал Сириуса с поличным: тот не успел сделать печальную мину. У оборотня потемнело в глазах.

— Прекратите этот цирк. Гарри! — он подошёл к лежащему от смеха на диване юноше, перевернул его почти без усилий и крепко ударил пониже спины.

— Эй! Ремус! Что ты делаешь?!

— Замолчи, Сириус! Гарри, встань! — Люпин дёрнул мальчишку вверх и за ухо повёл в угол. — Стой здесь. Стой! Иначе приклею! Вот так. А теперь… Сириус. Давай выйдем.

Он ухватил мужчину за локоть и вывел из комнаты на кухню. Гарри отошёл от угла, пылая лицом, словно факел, и приблизился к двери — подсматривать. Или хотя бы подслушивать. Некоторое время мужчины говорили слишком тихо, чтобы что-то понять, но юноша боялся высунуться. Потом голоса стали громче:

— Ремус! Ты совсем с ума сошёл, да?! Это же Снейп!

— Он мог пострадать, придурок! А ты потакаешь его безобразному поведению! Ты вообще понимаешь, во что он может вырасти — если ещё не вырос! — с твоим влиянием?!

— Что со мной не так? Расскажи-ка мне! Ну! Это обычные детские шалости, так почему я должен ругать Гарри?! Никто же не пострадал! Всё закончилось хорошо!

— Исключительно потому, что их не зря учили целых шесть лет! Я знаю, почему Гарри не понимает, что поступил неправильно — потому что ты этого не понимаешь и не объяснил это ему! Твоё воспитание! Что бы сказала Лили?

— Зато Джеймс бы порадовался!..

— Чему?! Тому, что даже к седьмому курсу его сын так и не научился отделить шалости от неоправданного безрассудства? Сириус, почему ты не понимаешь? Гарри мог серьёзно пострадать — и я уже не говорю о людях, которые его окружали!

— Ну, так ему назначили взыскание! Чего тебе ещё надо?! Ты так хочешь сделать ему плохо?!

— Сириус! Он взыскания отрабатывает слишком часто, чтоб обратить на это своё внимание! До него надо донести, что так делать нельзя, Сириус!

— Какая к чертям разница?! Я вот вообще не собираюсь его наказывать, я сам таким был, и ничего!

— Сам таким был?.. Ты такой и есть.

Снова стало слишком тихо. Гарри очень осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Ему открылась странная картина: мужчины молча боролись, причём, Ремус явно выигрывал. Скрутив, наконец, Сириуса, он нагнул его над столом.

— Ремус?.. Я и не думал, что ты у нас по мальчикам, — гнусно усмехнулся Сириус. — Давай без этого: я абсолютно гетеросексуален.

— Заткнись. Лежи и молчи.

Ремус прижал Сириуса нечеловечески сильной рукой к столешнице, приклеил его к ней за одежду и огляделся. Чем же?.. Тут его взгляд задержаться на небольшой деревянной досочке для нарезки овощей. Призвав её Акцио, Ремус замахнулся.

Гарри отпрянул от двери и прижался спиной к стене. Дядя Ремус… Что? Он действительно собирается сделать… это?

Тут раздался громкий хлопок. Сириус вскрикнул.

Воспитательная работа продолжалась около десяти минут. Первые шесть минут Гарри вздрагивал, не в силах даже подсмотреть, что происходит. После, не желая… расстраивать строгого дядюшку, юноша начал тихо отодвигаться к углу, в котором он должен был стоять всё это время. Ему очень повезло: как только он уткнулся носом в стенку, дверь распахнулась, и вошёл Ремус. Гари не удержался и быстро обернулся.

В руках у него до сих пор была доска.

Гарри почувствовал, что его тянут за ухо из угла и ведут к дивану.

Уткнув хулигана лицом в обивку, Ремус поудобнее перехватил инструмент воздействия.

Уже после десятого удара Гарри казалось, что на его тыл спустили колонию разъярённых муравьёв: кожу пощипывало, жгло, и возникло ощущение, что скоро дощечка начнёт высекать искры.

На двадцатом Ремус решил поговорить:

— Гарри, ты понял, что сделал неправильно? — тихим, почти ласковым голосом. И тут же вполне ощутимый удар.

— Я не должен был приносить петарду на урок! — пискнул Гарри.

— Почему? — ещё удар.

— Потому что это травмоопасно!

— Правильно. Что ещё ты не должен был делать? — сразу три удара.

Гарри вскрикнул и задёргал ногами — острая боль не могла оставить равнодушным.

— Я… Я не должен был грубить Сне… профессору Снейпу! — глаза жгло, очень хотелось заплакать.

— Ты никогда больше не сделаешь ничего подобного! Ясно?

— Ясно!

Последние яростные пять ударов, и Гарри больше ничего не держало.

«Чёрт, как же… неприятно! Он теперь, наверное, думает, что можно будет и дальше… Воспитывать. Так… Сейчас посмотрим…»  
Юноша робко встал, старательно пряча глаза. Быстро взглянул на Ремуса. Не удовлетворившись степенью жалости в его глазах, Гарри порывисто обхватил себя руками за плечи и опустил голову. Ещё несколько секунд молчания, и Ремус заключил его в объятья.

— Мне очень жаль, что так пришлось поступить!.. Но ты же понимаешь, что виноват? Гарри? Прости меня, пожалуйста, — смягчившийся голос и прорезающиеся в нем нервные нотки выдавали сожаление Ремуса, но затем он крепко взял Гарри за плечи и, взяв свои чувства под контроль, твёрдо произнёс: — Если ты будешь жертвовать своей безопасностью и безопасностью других людей ради своих шалостей, я повторю урок снова, и он будет куда как более жёстким.

Гарри потерянно смотрел на Ремуса. Оказаться в положении, которое он занимал пару минут назад снова не хотелось. Тут гениальная идея пришла ему в голову. Возможно, ему и не придётся. О да, ему скорее всего не придётся.

***

Две недели спустя. Каникулы. Кухня.

— Ремус! Ты испортил мне Гарри! Ты… Ты видишь это?! — крик сотрясал дом так сильно, что Вальпурга Блек даже на секундочку погордилась своим сыном.

— Сириус, не ори! Что не так?

— Это ты виноват! Я нашёл эту мерзость у него под подушкой! — Ремусу в нос ткнули раскрытый журнал. На развороте была живописная картинка: мальчик лет восемнадцати лежал на коленях своего накачанного «отца», а тот его шлёпал. — Это из-за тебя!

Гарри, прячась за дверью и подсматривая, радостно потирал руки. Фред и Джордж не подвели. Теперь его точно никто и пальцем не тронет!

Что-то, однако, было не так, подумал Гарри, глядя как из журнала от сильной тряски выпадает сложенный лист пергамента. Через несколько минут он узнал, что Уизли, даже будучи отменными шалопаями, умели отделять хулиганства от шуток и любезно сдали его.

Что ж, даже лучшим из нас приходиться ошибаться, как сказал Дамблдор. Что же говорить о глупом мальчишке семнадцати лет?


End file.
